


迟到一分钟

by NaNA727



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, 囧马 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaNA727/pseuds/NaNA727
Summary: phone sex
Relationships: Johnmark - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	迟到一分钟

**Author's Note:**

> iPhone备忘录码字 蓝牙键盘坏了  
> 对话的双引号来不及弄 请多多包涵

徐英浩靠在枕头上打着哈欠，准备迎接他的25岁。猛然想起跟教练约好明天早上健身房见面，无奈只好草草把头发擦干准备入睡。关机前一秒钟收到某个人的信息，还配了张图片。徐英浩看见短信提示框还暗自好笑，有个小家伙在美国巡演也没有忘记要掐点祝福，尽管这个祝福大概由于时差的缘故晚到了一分钟。

哥哥，生日快乐。很抱歉没能跟你一起过生日，希望回去以后能够补偿你。想你。爱你。

徐英浩点开图片，白花花的背景中有一抹蓝色。墙壁是白色的，被子是白色的，小家伙肚子也是白色的。李马克全身上下就松松垮垮地穿着徐英浩给他买的内裤。  
徐英浩没看那边是几点，就拨通了对方的电话。

喂，哥生日快乐！  
现在你那里是几点。  
嗯我看看，这里早上十点，晚一点就要和哥哥们去吃饭了。哥是看到了我给你发的信息对吧？不能跟你一起庆祝25岁的生日我也超级难过，我下个星期就回去了，哥想要什么礼物呢？  
短信不是晚了一分钟嘛，先不说不能跟我过生日这件事，就这个迟到的一分钟你要怎么补偿？  
我明明是掐点发送的啊，看来是酒店的网络太差劲了。可是我现在还在美国，那哥想要什么补偿？  
想跟你做爱。  
.......什么？  
不可以吗？  
哥怎么总是提出一些无理的要求啊。  
难道我们马克不想跟我做爱吗？

徐英浩在逗小家伙这件事情上极其有耐心，电话那头一直沉默只剩下了呼吸声。一分钟后徐英浩等到了对方一句支支吾吾的回应。  
想。  
可是你那边是白天，白日宣淫会不会不太好？  
明明是你先......  
好了好了不逗你了。徐英浩没想到25岁开始就能逗小家伙，已经能想象到对方的耳朵有多红了。  
那现在开始咯。

我们马克不是穿着我给买的内裤嘛，现在用手隔着布料摸摸看。硬了吗？  
李马克听到徐英浩这句话马上把头藏进被子里，却又舍不得那个人的声音，还是把电话打开扩音放在耳朵边，瓮声瓮气地说道，哥，你不要说这种话。  
现在你把手放到屁股上，像我平时那样。  
李马克乖乖把手放在身后开始动作，没过多久他的呼吸就急促起来，还一直嘟囔着，太小了。  
什么太小了。  
我说我的手太小了，摸起来好奇怪。  
徐英浩在电话那头忍不住笑了出来，旭熙说你是chicken手嘛。

徐英浩你不要提别人。  
李马克几乎不会叫他全名。  
好好好，不提别人，是哥错了。我们马克怎么突然就生气了呢。  
我和哥做爱的时候不想听到哥嘴里说别人的名字，哥是傻子吗？  
是我错了，是我错了。我心里只有你，我们马克还不了解我吗？为了表示我的歉意，所以现在我的手包裹着你的两颗睾丸，舒服吗？

好难为情，太难为情了。无论是第几次做爱，李马克总会觉得羞愧难当，自己好像中了蛊，被这个芝加哥男人耍得团团转。  
李马克伸出一只手，隔着棉质布料来回揉搓着两颗已经有点胀痛的睾丸。  
李马克喘着气，一直重复着说，好舒服，好舒服。

现在我的另外一只手撩开你的四角内裤，食指一直按压洞口周围的肌肉。现在肌肉慢慢放松下来，我的食指准备进去了。  
屁眼太过干涩，李马克开始根本没办法把手指塞进去。躲在被子里什么周围润滑的东西也没有，李马克只好把手指伸进嘴巴里，搜刮舌头和口腔内壁上的唾液。  
徐英浩听到黏糊糊的水声问他，我们马克是把手指舔湿了吗？真乖。湿答答的手指现在就可以进去了哦。我们马克的屁眼里面好湿好热，里面的褶皱都包裹着我的食指。该怎么办呢？要把我的手指拿出来吗？  
李马克带着点哭腔说，不要。好想哥哥，还想要更多。  
还想要更多的话应该做什么？

这其实是两个人之间心照不宣的暗语。但李马克此时已经无暇思考，左手手指在屁眼里进进出出，右手伸进内裤里快速撸动酸胀的性器，大拇指还不时抠挖着流出清液的马眼。  
不够，还是不够。

李马克对着亮着荧光的手机屏幕哀求道，哥你操我吧。  
徐英浩耐着性子又问了一次，还想要更多的话应该做什么？  
李马克受不住了，喊了声老公。  
徐英浩假装没听见，叫我什么？  
老公，操我。

徐英浩的呼吸声顿时变得粗重起来，现在我性器捅进你的屁眼里，感受到了吗？  
感受到了，你的好大。  
我现在慢慢动了，进到你更深的里面，碰到了。

尽管现在屁眼里只有细瘦的手指，李马克闭上眼睛却感觉徐英浩是真的在自己身后猛烈地冲撞。  
飞美国前，徐英浩拉着他在宿舍小浴室里做一了次。李马克双臂堪堪攀附着洗手台冰凉的大理石，双腿随着徐英浩的顶弄的节奏不断在空气中来回摆动。徐英浩还用手指上的薄茧不断摩挲他的乳头，在宿舍又没办法叫出声，李马克当时以为自己真的快死了。  
想到这里，李马克在被窝里的双腿不受控制地交缠在一起，手指也失了方寸般胡乱戳刺起来。

我们马克是想射精了吗？  
想。想跟你一起。

李马克感觉自己被装进一个真空密闭的玻璃罐子，他快要呼吸不了。射精时的窒息感，好像是徐英浩掐着他的脖颈达到了高潮。  
两只手都沾上了黏腻腥膻的体液，连带着情侣内裤都变得脏污。  
李马克感觉自己的脑子里好像被喷出的乳白色液体填满了，没办法思考。眼前是白色一片，脑袋也是白色一片。

徐英浩听到小家伙结束了，也没急着挂电话，走进浴室里打算冲个澡。脱下棉麻质地睡裤的时候蹭到了勃起的性器，徐英浩呼吸不由得急促起来。打开浴室花洒，冬天零下的冷水澡好像还是没办法消除性器的火热，徐英浩的手覆上性器，想着小家伙精瘦白皙的身体，精液不断射出来，跟着水流混合着不见了。

哥，在洗澡吗？李马克的声音在狭小的密闭空间里回响，浴室里的水声也渐渐减弱。  
嗯，在洗澡。  
哥也射了吗？  
嗯。你收拾一下待会去吃饭吧，多吃点才能长高。挂了。

等一下，徐英浩。  
嗯？  
我爱你。  
我也爱你宝贝。

徐英浩突然很想抽烟，他也不知道为什么。


End file.
